Spooning Leads to Forking
by Infamous Kei
Summary: KibaXKimiko One shot Lemon After a day of training, it was time for some R sometimes things just don't go as planned. And this time around it was a good thing.


_May start off slow, but I promise it gets better =]_

_So yeah XXX rated, smut, lemon, or whatever kind of fruit you want it to be . . . yeah this is it right here. Don't like it, don't read it and send me notes about it cause that's just a waste of not only my time, but yours as well._

_Anyways this is for Fangie-Chan on dA I made it fit around an image that she made link to it~_ .com/art/Spooning-Leads-To-Forking-156565732

_Not on to what you really came here for~ =D_

* * *

After training, and end up playing in the near by lake Kimiko leads Kiba to her place where they can clean up. Kiba showered in the hall bathroom while Kimi went into the one that's found in her room, Kiba was the first to be done; and had something in mind for the two of them. A different kind of work out.

"Akamaru go home, don't give me that; you already know what's going to happen . . . hopefully."

Kiba says the last part rubbing the back of his neck, He bends a little bit out of the window to pet his partner in crime's head.

"And no you can't watch, go home boy."

Kiba says as Akamaru whines, but licked his face and ran off home. Kiba busted in on Kimiko who had just put on her shirt.

"Can't you knock?"

She asked him as she laid down on her bed, he smiles and apologizes and lays down with her watching tv. Kimiko was flipping through the channels as Kiba was messing with the tips of her hair.

"Is there anything you want to watch?"

Kiba saw this as his chance, he sits up smiling looking down at Kimi; she looks around the room, then back at him rising a brow.

"What?"

She hugs her pillow as Kiba looms over her saying:

"Y'know, I like spooning, but I'd rather fork."

The look she gave him was one of shock, she knew it was wild and crazy; but she never guess that he would put it out there so bluntly. Sure she had day/dreamed about doing . . . _it_. Kiba started to lift the strap of her underwear, and she blushes sitting up.

"Don't do that."

She sits at the edge of her bed, red covering her whole face, her hands resting in between her legs.

"I've never . . . done _it before."_

She mumbled, Kiba smiles and crawls up to her till his legs was on either side of her, he pulled her back to him; just enough to let her feel what she had done to him. Only to make Kimiko turn even redder, and she looked down at where her hands were hiding, slowly but surely it was starting to get warmer down there.

"I can show you how it's done, if you want to that is."

She turns around and shyly nods her head. Kiba gets up and locks the door, the window, and closes the curtains. Kimiko places the unneeded pillows on a nearby chair, Kiba was already laying on the bed; she bit her lip as she straddled him. She started to kiss him, and his hands started to roam around on her body, starting from her thighs squeezing her butt, to lightly rubbing her back till his hands got to her hair pulling her in closer so he could taste her even more. He turns them around, slowly laying Kimi on the bed as he got on top of her. Body heat rising every time his hands and lips touched her, from her mouth down to her jaw line, then he started to suck and nip at her neck pulling quiet moans from her mouth as he did. He takes off her shirt and removes his pants throwing them somewhere in the room.

"Are you sure you wanna do this Kimi?"

She didn't even utter a word, all she did was pull him in for another kiss. These new feelings were putting her mind into overdrive, words couldn't even begin to fall from her mouth yet alone form in her brain. Kiba pulls back smirking.

"I take that as a yes?"

She nods her head as her eyes glaze over with pure lust. Kiba looks at her as he slowly pulls down what's left of covering her, her eyes didn't change; so he slowly parted her legs and lightly pushes in a finger, and then another. He smiles as she moans out, and start to buck her hips up against his hand he slows down on purpose to see how she would react. He smiled as she tried to make him go faster by bucking her hips against his hand but in a faster and harder motion, so he went back to the pace that he was at before; but starting building up speed. Something was building up inside of her, her body felt like it was on fire; and the hottest place was where Kiba's hand is. Kimiko gripped the sheets as her back arches sending her closer to him, and then that building force left her body, making her shake just a little.

"Almost forgot."

Kiba says pulling his fingers out of her, licking them clean; he knows the rules "wrap your whacker before you attack her". Once it was on he laid down and pulled Kimiko on top of him, telling her she has all control; just so he doesn't hurt her anymore than what's going to happen. For the first time she looked down at him and turned red, thinking to herself:

'Is it going to fit?'

He guided her down, she bit her lip once the tip of it was inside of her. As much as Kiba wanted to take her now he couldn't, Kimi did something he didn't expect . . . she forced all of him in just that one thrust, making him grip her. Slowly but surely she picked up the pace enjoying the feeling that he was giving her now, going up and down, grinding, and driving him crazy as she does this. Kiba rolled over so she was on the bottom and he was in control, at first he treated her just as she did him; teasing. Then he lost control, pumping faster and faster into her, as Kimiko clawed at his back moan and screaming his name. He picked her up as if she weighted nothing, leaned her body over the side of the bed and went back at the pace; hitting a spot just right to make her scream louder. He couldn't help his self, Kiba grabbed a fist full of her hair and gripped her shoulder drawing a little bit of blood. The next mover does it for her, he picks her up with her legs wide open. Kimi's head flung back as she wrapped her arms to the back of his neck, making her screams even louder. Pretty sure that the neighbors can hear them now, the two of them had their own bodily explosion at the same time; Kimi all red from her face to the top of her chest. Kiba goes in the bathroom, then comes out and lays in bed with her.

"So how was your first time Kimi?"

Kiba, you can pretty much hear him smirking, Kimiko knew he was; she didn't even have to turn around. But she did anyways with a huge smile on her face.

"Wow."

Was all that she could say to what just happened, they went back to spooning falling asleep, completely gone from the world . . . they couldn't even hear someone banging on the front door.


End file.
